Travel Adjustments
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Sam and Dean in the impala one night. Very sick hurt, Limp Sam, concerned, over protecive Dean. An innocent sickness, or something much more serious?


**This is a requested fic, for a good friend Lily- IheartSam7 who is also a very valued reviewer hehhe hope you enjoy hun xxxxxxx**

**The rules:**

**had to have sick Sam, traveling, the impala is involved, protective and caring Dean, also worried. **

**And it HAD to contain his sexi hair!!!!!!!!...that floppiness is un-naturally super-gawjus! hehehe**

**Warning: mild to the show, kinda language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys...but God does, anyone have his number...???...please...awwww, its busy-;)**

**Just to let you know: Lily hun its a one-shot so far but chapters will be added, but if you want some more...or adding things...i'll be happy to comply and change/add, do more stuff xxxxxxxxxxx thanx hun, hehehhe i ran wild with it- thanks to your fab ideas!!!**

**Dedication/request: Lily, who is AMAZING cos' she made up this fic- the idea, the hair! the...everything, so its all her ideas and plot, thanks her greatly...sadly i wrote it, so...crosses fingers...hope i don't make it a mudslide eh?...**

**on with... Travel Adjustments**

The impala clawed up the empty blacktop feircly, Dean behind the wheel as always. Pissed and angry, which was getting more common these days.

"Why couldn't you of just shot the damn thing, you had to wait until it landed on you to call me?" Dean said, car swerving beneath his hands.

Sam wasn't even listening, he stared out of the waterlogged window. Heavy downpour of depressing rain pinging off the windows and roof, the car's swerves by the angry not-paying-attention driver making the puddles blur and swish in sickly spirals.

"Ugh..." Sam breathed, he really wasn't feeling so hot right now. Not to help that the last vampire they'd just fought has used Sam as a major battering ram, then leaped at him and Dean had fired, Sam could still feel it's cold blood ooze through his shirts. He could still smell it.

"You never listen...jesus Sammy...it could've made you into permanent wall decor" Dean sighed and galnced at his sibling. he hadn't said much.

_Funny, thats not like Sam...maybe he got hurt worse...he doesn't look so good...aww crap._

"Sammy?" Dean's tone was quiet and concerned.

"What?" Sam slurred, depressed and cranky.

"You ok...? I mean that fugly back there, it didn't...hurt you?" Dean hesitated, Sam wasn't weak and he didn't mean it to come out that way.

"No...bashed my head a few times, need to change shirts" His tone was quiet and laboured, deep and scratchy like he hadn't slept in a month.

Dean glanced at the dark sticky red substance covering nearly all of his brother. "Gross man, glad you weren't totally under him, could have swallowed some..." Dean chuckled.

Sam moaned at the thought, bile rising in the back of his throat. His stomache churned. The impala hit a pothole and both passengers jumped.

Sam groaned and leaned against the window pane.

"Sammy?...hey you ok man?" Dean tried to keep an eye on the slippery road and his little brother.

"I don't feel...s'good" He breathed deeply and cradled his head in his hands.

"Sammy...whats up?"

"Nothing...just a little vertigo" Dean could tell by the lines around Sam's eyes and mouth that, that was a lie.

"Yeah, sure it is" Dean couldn't stop the nagging feeling maybe something was wrong with Sam, every time he glanced over Sam had a hand fisted in his hair or his head down, against the cool glass.

The engine vibrations could be felt under Sam's feet, the movement of the car outside echoed around him, he felt detached from the actual car and more like a suicide spinning ride at the fair.

The tree's whizzed by outside, a blur of sickening green and grey and wet. The black night sky didn't offer any stars to gaze into and the moon cast pale yellow streaks across the cars hood and surrounding area.

Dean rounded a sharp corner and Sam swung into Dean, stomache sloshing and threatening to make an appearance.

"Guhhh...oh, Dean!" Sam pulled his head to rest next to his knee's breathing through the sickness. He could feel his insides sliding around, the miserable gut wrenching sickness he felt far worse than actaully being sick.

"Sam! NO! wait a minute, hold it in! I'm stoppin!" Dean swerved the car over. Fear for his leather interior being...he wasn't even going to go there, and the obviuos fact that something very bad was up with Sam.

As soon as the momentum shifted both passengers shook forward, and Sam's door opened clumsily.

Before Dean could reach across or even open his own door, Sam had tumbled out with a thud and muffled splash. Rested with his hands and knee's on the wet muddy road, Sam coughed and breathed deeply to stop the sickness consuming him.

The rain made a freezing trail down his back and he shivered from the cold, Dean came around the car and bent down infront of Sam who rubbed his face with wet hands.

"Sammy?" Dean frowned.

Grasping Sam's arms up and leaning him back against the car, Dean sighed. "Sammy...you ok man?"

"No..." Scrubbing his hands across his face and pushing the dripping brown locks out of his face Sam made a face. "I hate this..."

"What?"

"This feeling...I've never been able to hack it" Sam smiled sadly.

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Ever since the hunt...the ride back, your driving...I dunno, I think i'm coming down with something"

"Well, I had noticed" Dean deadpanned. Water dripped off his nose and chin, melding with the river's running at their feet, Sam had soaked much of it off the floor already.

"C'mon get back inside, you gonna' catch a cold this way..." Dean held out his arm and stood up.

Sam hesitated, took a breath and pulled on Dean's hand. Grasping his brother when he stumbled into him Dean held on a little longer than he should. Just to feel the warmth of Sam's breath on his neck and the rise and fall of his chest. Dean let go.

"Dean?" Sam clenched his eyes closed. "Ahhhh..." Bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"Sammy?" Sam fell lax into Dean's arms, his breathing ragged and whole body shivering, goosebumps rose on his skin and his face looked flushed.

"Dammit Sam!" Dean cursed and pulled the unconcious man into the back of the car.

Water dripping on his interior made Dean cringe but something was seriously up with Sam, he needed to be big brother, not angry-driver Dean.

"Dean...make it stop...no...wait...don't...please, stop..." Sam thrashed on the backseat and Dean held him down. Sweat beaded on his forehead and red cheeks, eye's still clenched shut, Sam muttered feverish statements.

His baby brother's breathing was getting faster and laboured, almost as if he was in a state of panic. "Sammy calm down" Dean shook his shoulders.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, eyes startling open and body lurching upward.

"Sammy, it's ok...i'm here" Dean soothed small circles on Sam's back and whispered comforts in his ear. Sam's soft curly locks tickled his face.

"Dean...it hurts..." Sam almost choked, a sob escaping his lips as Dean held on tighter, tears in his own eye's.

"Shhhhh...Sammy, it's gonna' be ok. Your just sick" Dean frowned, it had NEVER been just sick with Sam, his baby brother was worse than sick and always got nasty outcomes and side effects.

"I don't feel s'good" Sam leaned his face into Dean's neck and breathed deeply. Comforting leather and a well worn Dean, eased his umcomfortable feelings.

"Shhhhh...Sammy, your ok" _Liar. Ok so I lied, he doesn't need the truth right now, he's burning up, shivering his ass up and talkin' delusional...this has not been Sam's day._

They rocked back and forth slightly, Sam's silent tears rivuletting down his face. He was so fed up with feeling like this, when he opening his eye's, around him seemed to spin and detach into pale greens and yellow's.

His stomache lurched and Sam dove out of the car, a second time, landing fully flat on his stomache and dry heaved. Tears built up in his eye's and sob caught in his throat.

When his lunch finally didn't decide to show, Sam collapsed into the muddy puddled road. Cold water cooling his face and soaking into his clothes, numbing hois whole body.

Dean rested by him, hand on his younger brother's shoulder, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Let it all out buddy" Dean whispered and patted Sam's back. They were both completely sopping wet through, but at least it aided in keeping Sam's temperature down and made him feel a little better.

"Dean...thanks" Sam turned onto his back, arm protectivley over his stomache. "For everything"

"It's ok Sammy, I mean what are big brother's for?" Sam knew he wasn't meant to answer.

Dean lifted Sam into the passenger seat and rested both arms on Sam's shoulder's.

The world spun again and Sam felt his grip on gravity fall. He slipped unconcious and lolled his head onto Dean's arms.

Dean ending shout of "SAMMY!" filled his last moments...

**MORE soooooon lol**

**heheh should be up in the next week sorry its talkin me AGES! but life is very nosey and i hate it right now grrrrr teachers**

**anywhoooo, i hope you all enjoyed the fic and theres a lot more concerned Dean and Limp sick Sam to come cxxxxxxxxxxcxcxcxcx**

**thanks Lily hun, you have helped me no end with this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
